


Shooting Star

by kenken1229



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, feelings reveal, first I love yous, trigger warning: school shooting, trigger warning:bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenken1229/pseuds/kenken1229
Summary: The trials of three relationships. Santana and Rachel have troubles navigating their secret romance. Quinn tries to work up the nerve to tell her best friend she is in love with her, while Kitty and Marley experience first love. One fateful day could challenge all of that.
Relationships: Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 8





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> My own little twist on glee episode 18 season 4 "Shooting Star".

Rachel was at her locker getting out her books for class when something caught the corner of her eye. Just a few lockers down was Latina cheerleader and second HBIC, Santana Lopez. She stood there with her back up against the locker while some jock was standing over her obviously flirting with her. And by the smile on her face, she wasn’t exactly discouraging him. Rachel felt her blood boiling at the sight. She slams her locker shut and storms away.

The slam was loud enough to catch Santana and the jock’s attention. 

“Shit” she says. When Santana saw her storm off, she quickly picked up her backpack and jogged after her not sparing a second glance at the boy. "Rachel!…Rachel wait up!" Santana calls out. Rachel hears her, but keeps walking.

With her cheerleading training, Santana is able to catch up with Rachel.

"Rachel…" Santana says touching her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" Santana asks.

"Get away from me." Rachel sneers yanking her shoulder away, taking Santana by surprise.

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Santana asks.

"What's wrong? Really? You know what nothing's wrong. Why don't you go back to your little jock boyfriend. I'm sure he would be missing you be now." Rachel says walking away from Santana, not wanting her to see the tears in her eyes fall.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second." Santana catches her again before she got far enough. "What? Rachel you know…that that…he doesn't mean anything." Santana says.

"Yea, well it doesn't seem that way to me." Rachel says.

"Rae, come on. You know it didn't mean anything. You know I have to do this to keep us a secret."

"Well what if I don't want to be a secret anymore!" Rachel exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

"What?" Santana says taken aback.

Whoa, sorry let’s back track just a bit.

Rachel and Santana have been dating for about 2 years. It all started after Sectionals sophomore year. When Rachel, out of everyone else in the glee club, believed her when she said she didn't give their set list to Sue to sabotage them and that glee was the best part of her day. At that point Santana thought ‘hey this girl seems pretty cool’ and decided to start hanging out with her.

Over time and hanging out, both Santana and Rachel began to feel something for the other. Santana, in a drunken accident, confessed to Rachel about her feelings. The next day, after getting over a major hangover, they talked and decided to try their hand at dating. It turned out to be way better than either of them expected.

The two were practically inseparable. If you saw Rachel guaranteed you would find Santana not even two steps behind her. The only problem was they weren't out. The only ones that knew were their best friends Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Marley. No one else outside of them knew. Not even their parents.

Rachel wanted so badly to tell everyone, but Santana was afraid. She's afraid of what people would say and/or think, and of course there's how her parents would react. Sure they've never said anything bad about gay people and were fine with their daughter being friends with a girl who has two gay fathers (half the time Santana thinks her parents like Rachel more than her), but who knows? That could all change if they found out their own daughter was also in fact gay. For that reason Santana had to keep their relationship secret. At school and in front of their parents, they were just two best friends, in private and with their friends, they could be a loving couple.

Though in the beginning Rachel was okay with this arrangement. She understood that Santana wasn't ready to come out. God knows Rachel has had her fare share of hatred because of who her dads were, so yes she was fine with this. At least they could still be friends to the public eye. Santana would never ask the girl to go back to how they were. She just honestly didn't think it was going to take as long as it did. They've been together since Christmas sophomore year. They’re now in their senior year and are still in the closeted about their relationship.

She at least hoped that after Kitty had come out and started dating Marley (no one really cared) that maybe Santana would feel safe to come out then, but she didn't. Then when she got promoted to head cheerleader after Quinn quit (was kicked off as Coach Sylvester likes to tell it cause no one quits on her) the Cheerios and later joined the soccer team, she thought with all the power she had at the school, maybe that would make it easier for Santana to come out, but still nothing.

Rachel loves her girlfriend and she would do anything for her to make her feel safe, but staying in secret has just become too much. It hurts her so much to watch guys come up to Santana and flirt shamelessly with her and to watch her flirt back. Santana has told her that those guys didn't mean anything and she only flirted with them for show, but it still hurt to watch.

It just felt hopeless to Rachel. All she wanted to do was to be able to walk down the hallway holding her girlfriend's hand and kiss her after she walks her off to class. 

Now here she was at her locker watching as her girlfriend flirts with some jock. Well more like he was flirting with her, but she wasn't moving and she was smiling encouraging and laughing at his lame stupid jokes. Rachel had just about reached her boiling point. And when the jock moves his hand to put it on Santana's waist and she doesn't even move, that is what truly set Rachel off. 

Now back to the present.

"I'm tired of being a secret, Santana. I'm tired of watching my girlfriend flirt with other guys or for even making them think they have a chance with you. I want what Kitty and Marley have. I want to hold your hand while we walk down the hallway. I want you to kiss me goodbye after walking me to my classes or even to just kiss me in the hallway to let people know that I was yours. I want that Santana." Rachel says tears running down her face now.

"Rach…I…you know I can't…" Santana says

"Yea, right." Rachel lets out a humorless laugh as she wiped the tears from her face. "Look Tana, I love you and I know you're scared. But you need to figure out what's more important to you. Your popularity…or me." that being said Rachel walks away, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Santana.

* * *

"Hey Britt…" Quinn says as she approached the bubbly blonde.

Brittany turns from her locker and a big smile came on her face.

“Hi Quinn!” Brittany smiles.

“Look what I got for you.” She says holding up the stuffed animal. "Quack." Quinn makes a cute duck sound making Brittany laugh. If it was possible the smile on Brittany's face got even bigger. Not so much for the stuffed animal but more so for the girl holding it.

Quinn and Brittany have been friends since the third grade. For as long as she knew it, Brittany has always had a huge crush on Quinn. Since the day Quinn kicked that kid in the crouch for picking on her.

The same was for Quinn. Since first seeing the young bubbly blonde in Mrs. Peter's second grade class. Quinn wanted to talk to her but was to shy. Especially when she always walked around with the scary Latina girl. Then one day in the third grade Santana hadn't come to school, so some boy thought it was smart to pick on Brittany and take her juice box. Quinn saw, went right up to him and kicked him really hard in the crouch. Yea, she was put in time out and couldn't have recess for the rest of that week, but it was totally worth it. Especially after seeing the big smile on Brittany's face and getting a kiss on the cheek. Oh yea so worth it. Since then they have been the best of friends, and together with Santana, they were known as the Unholy Trinity.

The thing was they both wanted something more with each other but were to scared to get it.

Quinn thought Brittany didn’t feel the same. She thought she might have feelings for Santana. She, along with pretty much everyone else with a brain, knew before she started dating Rachel, Santana and Brittany had a sexual relationship. Quinn thought there was a possibility that Brittany may still have some feelings for the Latina. With the longing looks Brittany had on her face when she would look at Santana and Rachel together, she figured maybe she wasn't over the girl yet. It hurt Quinn's heart when she saw that look directed at someone else and not her. She always looked away not being able to bear watching it. It hurt to much.

Now Brittany hadn’t told Quinn her feelings because she was also afraid Quinn wouldn’t feel the same for her. She also thought Quinn was straight. Since she's known her she has dated nothing but guys, hell she's even gotten pregnant by one. Plus, with her upbringing, Quinn was taught that being gay was wrong. Though she never had problems with Rachel and Santana or Kitty and Marley being together, that's not to say if those feelings were directed at her how she would react. She might freak out and not want to be friends with Brittany anymore, and Brittany did not want that. She would rather have Quinn as a friend than nothing at all, but she would rather so much more.

She liked how cute Rachel and Santana looked and she wanted nothing more than to have something like that with Quinn. After seeing Rachel and Santana were, she would always look at Quinn to see what she thought of them, but she would always have her head turned before she could see. This did nothing to calm her fears and heartache.

"Aww Quinn, that's so cute. It’s just like the one I wanted." Brittany gushes taking the stuffed duck from Quinn.

"Yea, well I saw it in the store and I thought of you." Quinn blushes. Okay so that wasn’t really the whole truth.

The truth was a while back during a trip they had in Cleveland. Brittany had seen this very cute (her words) stuffed duck, but wasn’t able to get it, apparently it was already sold. Later that day, Quinn had gone back to negotiate with the owner, but it was a no go. Over the last few months Quinn had been looking for that very duck, but couldn’t find it anywhere, until one day she found it in the mall and got it immediately. It looked just like the one Brittany had wanted.

This just showed that she would go above and beyond if it meant making Brittany happy. She just wanted to put a smile on her face. But yea she'll just keep that part to herself.

"Thank you. That's so sweet of you." Brittany says and without thinking leans forward a places a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek that was a bit close to her lips. Both girls blush and Brittany pulls back and gives nervous chuckle.

"Uh…" Quinn clears her throat. "So…you going to the game tonight?" Oh did I forget to mention Quinn was captain of the soccer team. Well after the whole pregnancy and Sue kicking her off the cheering squad (well more like she quit cause when she came back Sue totally wanted her back, but Quinn refused), Quinn thought she would try something new. Without her father breathing down her neck, she decided to take up soccer and loves it. She's the best player on the team.

"Wouldn't miss it." Brittany smiles.

"Cool…cause I was thinking maybe after, we could go out…to the movies." Quinn says nervously.

Brittany's eyes lit up and a big smile formed on her face. Could this be it? Could Quinn be making the first move?

"Really?" Brittany asks.

"Yea, totally…I-I mean we can ask to girls to come and all…" Quinn says. As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. Brittany's face fell a little, but she quickly put a small smile back on her face.

"O-oh…sure yea that would be cool." Brittany says.

"Yea…cool." They stand there in silence.

"Well um…I…have to go, but I'll see you later." Brittany says.

"Yea" Quinn says scratching the back of her neck.

Brittany sends her one last smile and wave before walking off with the duck Quinn just gave her. Quinn watches her and once Brittany was out of her sight, Quinn turns to the locker and starts to bang her head against it.

"Fuck, fucking, fuckety, fuck, fuck. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Quinn bangs her head on each word, then stops to rub her sore forehead. "Owie" she whispers.

She cracks her eye open to see a freshmen looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn growls giving her best HBIC glare. Scared, the freshmen quickly turns around and runs off. Quinn sighs again before going off to her class.

* * *

Last in the group we have Kitty and Marley. Both are a year behind the other girls. They joined in their sophomore year, Kitty, because she was a Cheerio with Brittany and Santana and Marley because she bonded with Quinn and Rachel. The two had been dating for close to 2 mouths and they quickly found themselves falling in love with the other already.

Thing was it was too early into their relationship to really say those words to each other. They wanted to tell each other, but were afraid they would scare the other off. They had never felt this way about anyone, they didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast. That's not to say they didn’t occasionally have slip ups.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Marley says. She's still a little shy and shocked that she was the girlfriend of Kitty Wilde, a Cheerio.

"No problem, babe." Kitty says sounding all cool though inside she's all giddy. Marley leans down and kisses Kitty.

Kitty wraps her arms around Marley's waist as Marley moves hers to Kitty's neck. They both pull back and smiled a love sick smile at each other. Kitty rests her forehead against Marley's.

"I lo…uhhhh…" Kitty starts, but quickly cuts herself off when she realizes her slip.

"What?" Marley asks.

"I…I...uh…I have to go…but I'll see you later." Kitty says, placing a quick kiss on Marley's lips before quickly walking off leaving a very confused Marley.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day and Santana had not spoken to Rachel since that morning. That's not to say she didn't try. When she did see her in the hallways, she tried to go up and talk to her, but Rachel would turn the other way to avoid her.

All day she had thought very long and hard about what Rachel said. Honestly she wanted all those things too. She wanted to walk down the hallway holding Rachel's hand. To kiss her after taking her to class, or to kiss her in the middle of the hallway to let everybody know that Rachel Berry was hers, but she was scared.

She was scared about how people would look at her. Then there were her parents and how they would react, although something told her that maybe they would be okay with it, she just couldn’t chance it. She was really just afraid about what people what say behind her back...

Wait a second...was she really more worried about her popularity than her relationship?

Santana was brought out of her thoughts as she stepped into the choir and everyone looked up at her.

"What?" she snaps totally not in the mood.

"Have you seen Rachel? She's not here yet?" Tina asks.

"Yea, even Mr. Shue is here before her." Kurt jumps in.

"Uh, no I haven't." Santana says sadly as she goes to take her seat. No one really noticed the sadness, but Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Marley. The four moved closer to the Latina.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asks when everyone else's attention was off of her.

"I'm an idiot." Santana says, tears forming in her eyes. "We got into a fight and...she wants to come out. She takes a deep breath. "She wants to come out but I'm to chicken shit do it. All she wants is to show everybody that we're together, and I can't even do that cause I'm afraid." tears fell from her eyes.

"Aww San." Marley says. Brittany wraps Santana in a one arms hug before going to walk out of the choir room.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asks

"To find Rachel." Brittany says walking out.

* * *

Brittany didn't have to look around the school to search for Rachel, she knew just where the girl would be. It's where she'll always be when she wanted to be alone.

Brittany walks into the auditorium and finds the small brunette sitting on the stage. She didn't have to say anything, she just walks up to the smaller girl and pulls her into a hug.

Rachel cries into Brittany's chest. Brittany rubs her back as she cries.

"San told us what happened?" Brittany says.

"D-do you think I was too hard on her?" Rachel asks. "I mean I know she's scared of what everyone will think…and her parents. I would never force her to do something that scares her…I-I just couldn't take seeing all those guys on her." Rachel cries.

"No, sweetie. She knows and wants the same thing, she's just scared." Brittany says.

"I just…I don't want to lose her Britt." Rachel cries into her chest. Brittany holds the girl as she cried.

* * *

**Back in the choir** , Mr. Shue was still going over his new lesson and Sectionals that was coming up, but Santana heard none of it. She was still thinking about her and Rachel.

The mroe she thought about it the more she realized she really had nothing to be afraid of. She ran the school. One wrong thing done to her, she would retaliate harder than ever, plus Sue would deal with them too. Glee club too. She knew they would have her… _their_ backs.

Of course there was also her parents, but if she thought about it. If they did so happen to kick her out, although it would really hurt and suck, she knew she could always stay with Rachel and her dads.

Just like that, her thoughts turned from sad to determine. Santana sat there thinking of all the ways to make it up her girlfriend for being such a selfish scared ass for the last 2 years.

As Mr. Shue was just finishing up his important (boring) speech, as always, Mr. Shue claps his hands together to end it, but there was something different about this clap. It sounded louder than it usually would. Everyone looked around confused until another loud _BANG!_ sound rang through the school.

Alarmed and scared, Mr. Shue instructs the kids to be quiet, get down, spread out and hide as he goes to lock the doors and turn the lights out.

In the hallway, people who were still out there, tried to hurry to get somewhere safe.

Rachel and Brittany also heard the two shots and hide somewhere in the auditorium and waited for someone safe to find them.

A third shot ran out, scaring everyone more. Suddenly there was a knock and rattling of the doors, as if the shooter was toying with them, but everyone still stayed quiet.

They were all huddled up with their friends in a corner when Santana noticed that Brittany and Rachel had not come back yet. They were still out there…with the gunman. Santana looked and saw that Brittany had left her backpack, so she did not have her phone and she knew Rachel's was dead, so she couldn’t text neither one of them.

Santana moves and tries to crawl over to the door to go out, but Mr. Shue and the guys cut her off.

"No, no, you don't understand. Rachel and Brittany's still out there!" Santana says trying to fight her way through. The guys try to calm and take hold of Santana. "Let me go! I have to go get them!"

"Shhh. Santana, stop! If you go out there, you are not only putting us and yourself in danger, you're putting them in danger as well." Mr. Shue says. "Now, I'm sure Rachel and Brittany are safe. We have to wait it out and when the coast is clear, we will go look for them."

The guys managed to calm her down a little. Santana goes back to her corner, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Quinn scooted over to her, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and also cried.

Kitty and Marley brokenheartedly watched their friends. They looked back at each other and couldn't…didn't want to…image what they would be like if that were them. Marley wraps her arms around Kitty's neck and brings her closer, well if she could get any closer than they already were. In return, Kitty wraps hers around Marley's waist.

"I love you." Kitty whispers into Marley's hair. Marley looks at her girlfriend surprised. "I just…I don't want anything to happen to us and you not knowing how I feel." Kitty says. "I love you, Marley."

Marley gives her a tearful smile.

"I love you too Kitty. So much." Marley says. She pulls Kitty into a soft kiss.

Across from them, Santana and Quinn looked on with heavy hearts. While they were happy for their friends, they couldn't help but think about Rachel and Brittany, and how much they wanted to wrap them in their arms.

Minutes ticked down and Santana was starting to get restless. She had to find Rachel and make sure she was safe. She had reached her boiling point when she saw most of the glee kids making video records for their families and loved ones in case something did happen to them. She looked around the room, thinking of a plan of escape.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks, her voice raw from crying.

"I can't stay in here not knowing if they're okay." Santana says.

Though the rational part of her brain was telling her to stop her friend and listen to Mr. Shue, her heart wants to know if Brittany is safe.

"What do you need?" Quinn asks.

"A distraction."

Minutes later, Quinn begins to scoot over to the door, same as Santana did earlier, but once again the guys catch her before she can get out.

"Quinn, stop." Mr. Shue says. Quinn tries to fight the guys off yelling for Brittany.

While everyone's attention is on the frantic blonde, no one notices Santana quietly unlocking the other side door and slipping out. Santana didn’t know the first place to look, so she just followed her heart. The auditorium.

Santana checks around every corner for the shooter. Thanks to Sue's military ninja training, Santana manages to get to the auditorium without being seen.

"Rachel…Brittany." Santana softly calls out their names.

The two girls appeared from behind the stage curtain.

"San!" both girls exclaims and runs into the Latina's arms.

"Oh thank god." Santana says as she holds both girls in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel says with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean what I said. My emotions just got the best of me…" Rachel apologizes.

"Shh no baby, no I'm sorry. You. You're more important to me. I'm so sorry if I made you feel like you weren't because you are. I love you so much." Santana says pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I love you too." Rachel says before kissing Santana. Both could taste the tears on their lips. They pulled from the kiss, foreheads resting against each other.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asks.

"She's back in the choir room holding off guys. Come on we have to go back." Santana says before guiding them out of the auditorium to the choir room.

They safely made their way back to the choir room door, but before they could go in, a startling voice stops Santana and Rachel.

"Hold it right there." an unfamiliar voice says.

* * *

**Back in the choir room** , before the shooter caught them, Brittany managed to get back into the choir room.

"Brittany!" Quinn rushes over and pulls her into a hug. "Oh thank god." Quinn pulls from the hug and rests her forehead against Brittany's. "Are you okay?"

Brittany nods. "Yea."

"Where's Rachel and Santana?" Marley asks.

Brittany pulls back for Quinn and looks around

"They were right behind me…they're still outside." Brittany said with fear in her voice.

"Oh no" Finn says.

* * *

Santana stops where she was and pulled Rachel behind her. She turns to see it was some sophomore. A boy, brown curly hair, glasses, looks like his taken a few hits to his nose, and sinister look in his eyes with a side of grief.

Though she had never really paid him any mind, she knows most of the guys on the football and hockey teams and some Cheerios messed him. Slushies, slamming into the lockers, being thrown into the dumpster. The regular around McKinley, but she had no idea that the boy would retaliate like this. She briefly wonders how many people he's hurt already.

"L-look man, just let us go. Okay, we don't want any trouble." Santana says while still trying to protect Rachel.

"No trouble?" the shooter lets out a humorless laugh. "Yea well I didn't want any trouble either, but I guess we all don't get what we want." he says pointing the gun at the two girls.

"Wait…wait…just calm down for a second." Santana says, hoping to calm him down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He shouts waving the gun.

Santana tightened her hold on Rachel's hand.

Behind him, the guys from glee club slowly tried to sneak up on him. He must have heard them, because in a quick motion he pulls Santana to him, wrapping his around her chest and pointing the gun at her.

"Santana!" Rachel yells.

"Back up!" the shooter shouts.

"Whoa…hey just calm down, okay?" Mr. Shue says trying to calm the boy down.

"I said back the fuck up!" he yells.

"Look, it's okay. Okay. Let's just talk about this." Mr. Shue says.

"Talk…TALK! I tried to talk…I've talked to the principle, I've talked to my parents, and to that godforsaken excuse of a guidance counselor, but nothing…Nothing's ever changed! It just got worse and worse. And nobody gave a damn! So you know what, I'm doing something now, and all those jocks and cheerleaders are going to regret ever messing with me. So no. No more talking. Time for action." he says preparing the gun.

As the boy was distracted, Santana manages to wiggle a little too where the gun was pointing at her shoulder. She takes one last look at Rachel, who was looking back and mouths 'I love you'. She manages to gets her hand around the trigger and fires it, shooting herself, but also getting the shooter. The sound of a gun shot rang through the hall and both went down.

"Santana!" Rachel yells. Everybody runs to the two fallen. "Oh my god, no no no no no. Santana…Santana baby please please be okay. Please." Rachel cries. She holds the bleeding unconscious girl in her arms as they waited for the paramedics and police.

* * *

**A Week Later...**

It has been a week since the shooting. With two dead, the shooter included and three injured, people were still pretty shaken up about it, but things seemed to have cooled down a bit. The teachers and principle have decided to take the bullying more seriously. There is now a zero tolerance for bullying and any bullying of any kind will be handled with a week suspension and suspended from any sports. There were also 30 minute therapy sessions for those who were near during the shooting and also people who were previously bullied.

The shooting was an eye opener for some if not everyone.

Marley was at her locker when Kitty walks up to her.

"Hey" Kitty says. Marley turns around.

"Hey" she said back. They were both quiet for a moment. "So…you love me?" Marley says with a slight smile.

Kitty instantly looks nervous.

"Well…uh…" she sighs. “Yea, I do. I-I know it's pretty early in our relationship, but that's just how I feel. I can't help it. I love you Marley." Kitty says. Marley looks at Kitty with tears in her eyes. Happy tears of course.

"I love you, too." Marley says. "I was afraid to tell you because I thought it was to early and it would scare you away." Marley confesses.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. Sorry, to tell you this, but you're stuck with me forever." Kitty jokes.

"Forever?" Marley beams.

"Well if…If that’s what you want." Kitty says nervously. Marley smiles widely at her girlfriend.

“I do.” Marley says smiling.

Kitty also smiles leans up to place a soft kiss on Marley's lips. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Kitty says taking Marley's hand and leading her to her class.

Quinn has been pacing back and forth by Brittany's locker waiting for the blonde to come from Cheerios practice. Quinn had finally worked up the nerve to ask Brittany out and tell her how she feels. In which ever order comes first. They hadn't really talked since the shooting, everyone was more concerned for their wounded friend. But Quinn was finally ready, she just hoped Brittany was too.

Haven been a Cheerio herself once upon a time, Quinn was pretty familiar with the schedule, which means she knows in any minute, Brittany should be walking out of the gym and to her locker. Quinn thought about waiting by the gym doors for her, but she was way too nervous. She thought if she waited by her locker then maybe her nervousness would calm down. Yea, not so much. If anything knowing Brittany would be there in any minute made Quinn even more nervous.

"Quinn?" she heard the voice that always managed to send her heart racing.

"Hi" Quinn lets out a shaky greeting.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"Uh…h-hey" Quinn says again.

"You already said that Quinn." Brittany chuckles.

"Oh…uh…heya…" Quinn says lamely, but it got Brittany laughing so it's all good.

"Seriously what's up with you? You're sweating rocket ships right now." Brittany says.

"Go on a date with me." Quinn rushes out. Brittany is stunned.

"What?"

"I like you Brittany. I really do. And-and not as just friends, use my shoulder to cry on when you learn that you have a crappy boyfriend, which I would still totally do for you. But as a hand holding, kissing, maybe even possibly a little sexy times, in the near future of course. And I know you probably don't feel the same, because you still have feelings for Santana. But-but all I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I-" Quinn's long winded speech (Rachel would be proud), was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

Quinn was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss and kissed Brittany back eagerly. Brittany smiles when she feels Quinn kiss her back, which of course makes Quinn smile.

The two pulled back, both with goofy smiles on their faces, Quinn's being the goofiest. Brittany giggles at the dreamy look on Quinn's face.

"You talk too much you know that?" Brittany teases.

"No, no I did not know that. Thanks." Quinn says, goofy dreamy smile still on her face.

"So…you were asking me something?" Brittany says wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck bringing her closer.

"Oh um…" Quinn nervously clears her throat. "Will you go out with me…on a date? Just the two of us." Quinn asks.

Brittany beams and pulls Quinn in for a passionate kiss. Quinn wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and kisses her back. They kiss for a while before Brittany pulls back. She giggles when she sees that Quinn's eyes are still closed with the goofy smile still there.

"So…is that a yes?" Quinn asks still not opening her eyes. Brittany smiles and leans back in for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Brittany smirks.

"Um…not really I mean…" Quinn is once again cut off by another kiss. "Yep, yep that definitely answers my question." Quinn says once they break apart.

"You're such a dork." Brittany laughs.

"Yea, but dorks are awesome." Quinn smirks.

"Yea, they are." Brittany pecks Quinn on the lips one more time before turning back to her locker to get her books. Quinn takes the books from her and with her other free hand, she grabs Brittany's hand, making Brittany blush and smile. The two then walked to class hand and hand.

Santana walks into the school wearing her duck arm sling that Brittany had gotten her. She had been released from the hospital a few days ago and this was her first day back since everything went down.

Walking into school was a little weird. Everyone kept congratulating her and calling her a hero and giving her packs on the back. Puck and Finn had to act as her body guards because so many people were coming up to her. Yea, it was pretty weird, but Santana wasn't dwelling on any of that. She just need to see one person.

As Santana walks down the hall, a jock stops in front of her.

"What's up hero?" the jock flirts.

Santana chuckles.

"Hey John." she says.

"So, I was thinking maybe you and me could go out as like a celebration and welcome back thing." John says with a smug smirk on his face.

Santana just smiles politely at him. It was then her eyes landed on the person she had been looking for all morning. Her face broke out in the biggest smile anyone has ever seem on Santana Lopez's face. The jock totally thought it was for him and kept trying to flirt with Santana. Puck and Finn looked at each other and shook their heads. Some dudes just don't know.

No longer listening to the jock, Santana walks away and heads to the lockers. She walks up to Rachel and taps her on the shoulder. Rachel turns around and was, without any warning, pulled into a soft and passionate kiss. In the middle of the hallway, in front of everybody.

Gasps were heard all over the hallway. Finn and Puck smiled at their friend, proud that she finally "man-ed" up.

Still shocked, Rachel wraps her hands around Santana neck and returned the kiss, while Santana wrapped her uninjured arm around her waist.

They pulled back when air became an issue.

"San…wha…" Rachel pants.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend hello when I see her." Santana grins. Rachel was still rather shocked. "Look I know what I said about being a secret, but honestly I don't care. I want to hold your hand, and kiss you goodbye after walking you to your class. Or to just kiss you in the hallway in front of everybody to show them that your fine ass is mine doesn't sound half bad either." Santana smirks. "I'm sorry, if I ever made you feel like my popularity meant more than you, because it doesn't. I could care less about what these people think of me. What matters the most to me…is you. So I'm ready to show everybody who my baby is…are you?"

Rachel was stunned with tears running down her face by the end of the speech.

"B-but what about your parents." Rachel softly asks.

"I already talked to them and I think they already knew." To say that Rachel was shocked to hear this is an understatement. "Yea, and I think they even made a bet with your dads. So apparently my dad and Leroy owes my mom and Hiram 500 dollars. Yea they are so splitting that with us." Santana jokes. Rachel chuckles.

"So…so does this mean…that we…we're out…that we can be a couple in front of everybody?" Rachel asks. Santana smiles.

"We can be whoever you want, babe. Where ever you want." Santana says. She then gets on one knee, "So Rachel Berry, will you please be my girlfriend…in public?" Santana asks. Rachel lets out a tearful laugh and nods.

"Yes, oh my god YES!" Rachel says.

Santana smiles.

"Ok now can you help me a little cause getting up with one arm is pretty difficult apparently." Santana says half joking. Rachel quickly helps her get up off her knee. Once she was up, excited, Rachel jumps in Santana's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulls her in to for a searing kiss, which Santana happily accepted. Both smiling into the kiss. More gasps and murmurs and whispers were going around, but neither girl notice. They were too caught up in each other and their love to care.

**The End.**


End file.
